Fotografía
by PhiPhisp
Summary: Una historia que no pudo ser. Una foto en la pared. Una niña muy preguntona.
Se me prendió la lamparita ayer a la noche y comencé a escribir.

Espero que les guste.

Phiphi

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA.**

 **;;;**

 **El** miraba la fotografía colgada en la pared, no había más palabras, no había más momentos así, no había más nada, lo había perdido todo. ¿O había ganado? No. Definitivamente lo había perdido todo.

—¿Estuviste enamorado alguna vez? — le cuestionó una niña no tan pequeña, con cabellos color castaño, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí, todos nos enamoramos alguna vez, en algún momento de nuestras vidas. — contestó él con una sonrisa nostálgica, dejando a un lado la foto.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó ella desde la inocencia.

—Claro. El momento siempre llega, a veces llega temprano y a veces se tarda un poco más— explicó sin abandonar esa sonrisa que caracterizaba tanto a su persona.

—Yo aún no me enamoro— suspiró esta con tristeza.

—Es entendible, recién tienes diez años, eres muy pequeña para meterte en esas cosas.

—¿y quién fue?

—¿Quién fue qué?

—Sí, tío, quiero saber quién fue esa chica que te enamoró.

—Ella… —miró una vez más la fotografía de la pared. —Ella era una niña muy especial, la conocía desde muy pequeño, desde la primaria.

—¿Ah sí? Y pero… ¡entonces tú también eras pequeño! — lo había pescado.

—Claro, pero hasta grande no supe que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

—¡Cuéntame más! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! —La niña se acomodó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo del chico. —¿Quién era?

—Bien… era la niña más hermosa que alguna vez había visto — suspiró vencido por la niña —Ella iba a mi primaria, estábamos juntos, en la misma clase, jugaba varios deportes conmigo, era distinta que las otras niñas, ella jugaba porque le gustaba, no porque era obligatorio en clase de deportes — sin notarlo una sonrisa tomó el control de su rostro, no podía evitarlo, recordarla lo relajaba, lo ponía feliz y, pero sobre todo, lo invadía la nostalgia.

—¿En serio le gustan los deportes? ¿Qué clase de niña era esa? —Bromeó la niñita.

—Si… — una pequeña risilla se había escapado de su boca — Siempre le gustaron, en la secundaria entrenaba tenis, siempre fue la jugadora estrella del colegio. — recordó aún sonriente.

La niña se limitó a mirar raro, pero retomo rápidamente su postura para seguir escuchando la historia.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada— bajo su mirada.

—No creo que no haya pasado nada, vamos ¡Cuéntame! —le insistió dando pequeños golpes en su brazo—¡Vamos!¡Dale!¡Di que sí!¡Cuéntame todo!

—Eres igual de preguntona que tu madre—agregó riendo.

—¡Y que papá! — se sumó al chiste.

—Cierto.

—Bueno… ¡Continúa!

—Sí, pues, no fue hasta la secundaria que note que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿Y la invitaste a salir? — Los ojos celestes de la niña se abrieron como si fueran dos cacerolas. No podía contener la ansiedad por conocer toda la historia.

El chico negó rápidamente con su cabeza —nunca puede— intentó no llorar, pero con suerte su sobrina no notaría esa lágrima que había caído por la mejilla contraria al brazo donde se reposaba.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó triste

—Pues… desde pequeños que fuimos mejores amigos, y no sé cuánto entiendes de la amistad ahora, pero hay amistades que uno tiene miedo de perder, y por ese temor a perderlas, prefiere quedarse callado y seguir como los buenos amigos que son.

La niña lo miro asombrado, seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de querer decir su tío con aquellas palabras, pero al menos parecía que intentaba entenderlas. —¿En serio? ¿Nunca lo intentaste?

—Veras… Para cuando quise hacerlo, alguien más ya lo había hecho. — comentó bajando su cabeza.

—Qué triste historia… — susurro la castaña. —¿La sigues viendo?

El castaño asintió con su cabeza una sola vez—constantemente—añadió.

La pequeña bajo su cabeza, noto triste a su tío, así que decidió dejar el tema a un lado —Bien. ¡ahora vamos a ver la tele! —tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor que se encontraba justo frente al sillón donde habían permanecido sentados todo ese rato.

Diez minutos aguanto mirando la pantalla sin hablar, pero ¡esa niña se hartaba muy rápido de todo!

—¿Cómo es estar enamorado, tío?

El chico la miro perplejo, no se esperaba que vuelva a hablar al menos hasta el final del programa—Bien… es… es algo distinto, es como cuando das un abrazo y no quieres soltar nunca a esa persona—comentó sabiendo que no era la mejor de las respuestas, pero ¿Qué tanto más le podía explicar él sobre el amor?

—¡Pero eso me pasa con mis papás!

—Es entendible, son tus papás, pero es cuando te pasa con alguien más que no sea de tu familia—No sabía que más inventarle a esa niña para explicar su duda—Algún día te enamorarás y entenderás de lo que te estoy hablando ahora—sonrió más confundido que la niña.

En momentos como ese se recordaba porque no había seguido con la carrera de profesor de deportes para niños del primario, su paciencia y habla con los más pequeños era de terror.

—Bueno, como… como… ¡Ay ya! ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé cómo explicártelo! — admitió algo desesperado.

La muchacha no dejaba de reírse por la actuación de su tío—¿Nunca más te volviste a enamorar?—encuestó volviendo a la seriedad y atención que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

—No— negó acompañado por su cabeza.

—Ya veo… —pausó— y… ¿Cómo era esa niña?

—Ella… —suspiró una vez más— ella era pelirroja…

—¿Cómo la tía Sora?

—Sí. Como la tía Sora. Mismo color de pelo —" _y de ojos_ " se dijo para sí mismo, recordándola en su cabeza, sonriendo por dentro.

—Entonces seguro es muy linda, si es como la tía Sora. —comentó amablemente.

—¡Ya llegamos! — se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del departamento.

—¡Kari!¡TK! ¡Volvieron temprano! —exclamó, mientras por dentro agradecía que ya podía terminar con esa conversación.

—¡Mamá!¡Papá! — grito la pequeña corriendo a abrazarlos.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña Shinko? — Preguntó TK.

—Hermano, ¿Te volvió muy loco? —sonrió inocentemente su hermana menor.

—Para nada. —Devolvió la sonrisa— ya me voy.

—¿No te quedas a comer?

—No, gracias. — contestó el castaño mientras se colocaba su campera de cuero favorita, es que la había comprado un día de shopping con su amiga, la chica pelirroja que resaltaba en la fotografía del casamiento de su hermana, de un lado la familia de la novia, y del otro ella, con la familia del novio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Saludos!


End file.
